Knowing Who Your True Friends Are
by LoverOfArtemis
Summary: Everyone should have friend's. Kodaka learns what its like to have some of his friend's become his girlfriends. Will contain lemons and incest. Kodaka x small harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Rewrite (10/21/2018)**

 **This is my First try on a Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai fic. I read a couple of the fics that are on here but I found that there aren't hardly any fics that have Kodaka getting together with Yozora. I was a real disappointing discovery. Most of the fics have Kodaka getting together with Sena. Yeah anyone who watched the anime knows those 2 are engaged. Kodaka you lucky bastard. Being engaged to a busty rich girl/most popular girl in school.**

 **Anyone who hasn't seen the anime should really go to Kissanime .com (with no spaces.) To those of you who have never been on Kissanime; it's a website where you can watch anime for free. And Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai does have an English Dub version. That's the version I watched.**

 **And yes there is incest in this fic. Kobato is Kodaka's little sister. In the anime she loves her brother more than a sister should. She even admits it. In the start of the fic she will be 12 years old. By the time any lemons involving her and Kodaka she will be 13 which so happens to be the legal consent age in Japan. So don't come at me saying she is too young. Look it up online. You'll see I'm telling the truth.**

 **This chapter is just about how Kobato and Yozora met and became friends.**

Kodaka a seven year old boy is walking home one evening after spending time at a park that is not that far from his house. He has blond hair that ends in brown near the tips of his hair. This is because his mother is a British blond woman and his father is a brown haired Japanese man. Kodaka likes his hair because it reminds him of his mother who died when giving birth to his little sister Kobato.

A few hundred yards from his house he ran into a group of boys around his age because he wasn't looking where he was going. One of the boys fell on his butt grunting in pain.

"Hey watch where you're going you idiot", one of the boys yelled shoving Kodaka down.

"Hey it was an accident. I didn't mean to", Kodaka said glaring as he got up.

Kodaka was now angry because not only did one of the boys insult him but that same boy also physically attacked him. He got up quickly and then punched the boy who shoved him in the stomach. This caused the boy to hold his stomach in pain.

"Let's teach him a lesson. Get him", one of the other boys said. He got his friend's to agree.

The boys charged at Kodaka who got into a fighting stance. He dodged the punch of the first boy to get to him. He then shoved the boy away and tried to dodge a punch that was aimed at his face but quickly became overwhelmed by the group of bullies. He got punched and kicked until he fell down from all the pain.

Just as the group of boys were going to start kicking the downed Kodaka, a boy ran in front of Kodaka facing the group of bullies to defend him. He wore a purple-yellow V-neck shirt, coupled with a brown jacket and blue jeans. He also wore white sneakers with red stripes on it and a red-white cap with an "S" written on it.

"He stop attacking him. It's his fault for being so weak", the boy yelled in a voice that sounded almost feminine.

"Hey I'm not weak!"

Kodaka got to his feet and walk to the other boys side.

"What are you going to do about it? Why don't you run along?"

"No I'm not going to leave someone to be beat up by a big group of bullies", the black haired boy said.

"You asked for it", one of the bullies said. Let's teach this boy to mind his own business!" With that the boys charged the two.

The two put up a good fight but their opponents had the superior numbers. They got punched and shoved by the group and fell down. While they were down they got kicked for awhile.

 **Later**

After the boys left the two were laying on the ground. As the two were laying down they sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then Kodaka asked the black haired boy a question.

"What is your name?"

"You can call me Sora", the boy replied. "I'm going to call you Taka."

"Okay Sora. Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure."

Over the next several months the two met up at the park near Kodaka's house.

One day while the two were leaning on the jungle gym Kodaka to his best friend that he needed to tell him something in two days. Sora said he also had to say something.

"I'll tell you on the same day that you tell me whatever you have to say."

"Okay I'll see you in two days Sora. I have to go."

"Bye Taka."

Two days later Kodaka can be seen leaning against the jungle gym waiting for Sora. He was looking towards the stairs that led to the park when he spotted a head of black hair looking at him from the stairs.

"Sora is that you there?"

The head of black hair disappeared for almost a minute when he sees a girl in a pink dress and shoulder length black hair. The girl was obviously very nervous for some reason. It took a little bit for Kodaka to recognize this girl was in fact Sora.

Sora came to stand in front of Kodaka and decided to speak first since he still stood in shock.

"I have been wanting to tell you that I have been a girl for a while now but have been too nervous. If you wouldn't have noticed me I would have most likely have ran. And before you ask why I dress like a boy is because I don't like how a lot of adults think that it is unfitting for a girl to do a lot of the stuff that boys do. So my mom got me boy clothes so I could rough house and stuff. I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner. I was just scared that you would stop being my friend when you found out I was a girl."

"It's fine. I'm not mad. Okay. I needed to tell you that I'm moving tomorrow. My dad got transferred to a different country. But when I'm old enough I'll move back into my current house with my little sister. I wish I didn't have to go. You're my first ever friend. It won't be the same without you."

"If we are not going to see each other for a long time then I am going to tell you my name. My name is Yozora Mikazuki. What is your name?"

"My name is Kodaka Hasegawa. I have to go but I really don't want to. I promise that I will see you in a few years." He hated to admit it but he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He could see the same thing happening to Yozora."

He was going to say something but Yozora rushed forward and hugged him. "You better keep your promise. If you don't I will never forgive you."

Before she left she gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek before running off.

Kodaka watched her until she was gone from site and then he made his way home.

 **Okay I am much more satisfied with this rewrite of chapter one. Please tell me what you guys think. Please Favorite/Follow/Review and add to your community if you are a part of one.**

 **LoverOfArtemis out.**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE ABOUT CHAPTER 1

Hi guys I just wanted to let you guys know that I rewrote chapter 1. I was hoping that when I replaced the chapter it would have been labeled as a new chapter and everyone would have gotten a notification. When you get a chance please check it out.


	3. All Story Updates

**Hello everyone I know it's been awhile since I last updated. I've been busy lately watching a lot of different anime and playing some of the new video games on PS4. If anyone has a PS4 and would like to add me my psn name is Lover_Of_Artemis. I'm online a lot. So I should see any friend requests.**

 **I have a few things to say. Hera's New Love is going up for adoption. If anyone would like to take the story please pm me. I am also putting Aphrodite's First Creation up for adoption. I would like to thank anyone who has favorited and followed those two fics.**

 **The First Dragon Bijuu is getting a rewrite. The poll is now closed. I will admit that I suck at writing fight scenes. So anyone who would be willing to become a co-author please pm me. For me to accept you as a co-author you need to be good at two things: fight scenes and lemons. Benefits of being a co-author is that you get to be a part of writing the fic and have some influence on what would happen in the fic.**

 **Final Straws and Knowing Who Your True Friends Are going to be updated again soon. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 2 of the latter. Naruto's Cow Girls will be updated again also.**


End file.
